


Baffled

by orphan_account



Category: The Black Jewels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



Karla glared around the room before catching herself. She sighed internally and forced her face into the expression Morghann always laughed at. What was it Morghann had said the first time - oh, yes. The ‘politely interested while not caring one whit what anyone actually said” expression. And Morghann was allowed to laugh at it, after all, she was the one who had pulled Karla away and taught her the expression. 

“It is not Glacia’s fault that she has a Queen who has more suitors than she knows what to do with,” Morghann had argued. “And if you want to be able to step out from Morton’s shadow-“

“I am NOT in Morton’s shadow!”

“Yes you are, now hush. If you want to be able to step out from Morton’s shadow, and truly hold your own with all these aggressive dreamers, you have to be able to say no.”

Karla had glared. “I know how to say no better than most of you.”

“Yes, and Lucivar approves. But Karla…” Morghann had trailed off under her friend’s fury. “Karla, there is more than one way to rule, and Glacia is chafing under restrictions and refusals. You might do well to rule with subtly and persuasion.”

Karla had bit her tongue and met Morghann’s patient gaze before acquiescing to her friend’s point. Morghann had taken her in to see Marion, and the two women had taught Karla the coy smiles and soft ways to manipulate the men of her court. 

“Really, Karla, I can’t believe you have to be taught this!” Marion had laughed, not realizing that she was tearing into an old hurt. “You always seem so confident with yourself and you know what you want.”

Morghann hadn’t been able to elbow Marion in time, but Karla caught the glance the two women exchanged. “It’s fine, Morghann,” Karla sighed. “You’re right, Marion. I should know how to use sex to get what I want – and in a way, I do. You see, what I want is to have nothing to do with any of these men. Really I want nothing to do with any man at all.”

“Ah.” Marion sat back to study Karla. “Well, that shouldn’t make too much of a difference for our purposes.”

“It won’t?” Karla and Morghann spoke incredulously in unison.

“No,” said Marion decisively. “Now Karla – if you were faced with a woman whose mind you needed to change, how would you respond?”

Morghann giggled as Karla’s eyes widened. Karla found herself speechless for the first time she could remember.

“I…. I’m sorry. If I…. what??”

“A woman is approaching you. Not another Queen of course, let’s say she is a… a lower aristo class. And she is coming to you asking for your ruling on…” Marion trailed off and looked at Morghann. “What is something that is appropriate here?”

Morghann’s green eyes sparkled. “Say she is coming to you because she has an insistant suitor. Let’s call him Tachmar. And she wants you to help her set boundaries for Tachmar so he will not bother her again. What would you do?”

And so the lesson went. Imaginary situations turned into practical applications, and Karla had to admit that she had many more pleasant interactions with the women – and men – who flowed through her court. And as much as it irked her to admit it, she noticed that she was often with Morton less. I was not hiding behind him, she thought indignantly. I just like his company, and now I’m discovering that others can offer good company too. I can share. Catching her face falling into frustration, Karla schooled her features back to a relaxed smile. 

“Excuse me?” 

A soft voice from her left side piqued Karla’s interest. She turned to see a tall, willowy lady approaching. Her hair was braided down one side, and her jacket was unbuttoned, yet she managed to look casual while making Karla feel underdressed. Karla raised a hand to her hair before catching herself and lowering it without adjusting herself.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. My name is Aubrilynn,” she said cautiously. “Do you have a moment?”

Karla met Aubrilynn’s steady gaze and froze. There was something in Aubrilynn’s expression that warned Karla away, yet Karla couldn’t help but be drawn to her. 

“I do,” Karla gestured at Aubrilynn to follow and began walking towards the terrace doors. “How may I be of assistance?”

Aubrilynn smiled slightly. “I have a problem, Lady, and am hoping you could help me.”

“What is your problem?” Karla went to the terrace rail and looked out into the gardens, waiting for Aubrilynn to come next to her. 

She did, and then hesitated before cautiously asking, “May I be blunt?” 

Karla laughed in surprise. “I do not remember the last time someone asked me if they could be blunt. They either dance around their question, or they simply ask anyway.”

“Oh, I daren’t do that,” Aubrilynn said hastily. “I would like to be able to stay in Glacia.”

“You may,” Karla said instantly. “Of course you may. Please, be blunt.”

“Yes – thank you – but that wasn’t my problem.” Aubrilynn leaned back to study Karla. “You are.”

For the second time in her memory, Karla was nearly speechless. “I – me—I’m sorry – what?”

“You are my problem,” Aubrilynn repeated. “My problem is I do not know you nearly as well as I would like to know you, and I do not know how to begin.”

Karla paused, wary. “Why?”

“Because intrigue me, and I don’t know what to do about that. It’s hard when the person you are intrigued by is Queen.” Aubrilynn’s frank gaze arrested Karla, who suddenly had a flash of awareness. Aubrilynn must have seen something change in Karla’s expression, because she smiled. “I would very much like to know you more, Lady.”

A flicker of hope in her chest. “How can I trust you?”

“You won’t trust me with words, I know,” Aubrilynn said quietly and reached out to take Karla’s hand. “But I would like to let you in.”

Karla could feel the other woman dropping her barriers, and tentatively Karla reached out with her Gray. Awareness flooded her senses as Aubrilynn brought her wishes to the top of her consciousness, and Karla flushed with pleasure, stepping closer. “Aubrilynn…”

“Yes, Lady?” The taller woman moved her hand up Karla’s arm, drawing her in by the elbow, bringing their bodies closer.

“Karla.”

Aubrilynn smiled as she looked into the other woman’s eyes, waiting. “Yes, Karla?”

Karla raised herself on her toes, bringing their faces closer together as she whispered back, “Yes.”


End file.
